Saving the world, again
by Bliss30
Summary: The folk goes off to London and are already in an an adventure. Includes faxness, Iggy and OC and a whole lot of Choc chip cookies.
1. Chapter 1

Max POV

We were flying over London. Why London? No idea.

Couple of minutes ago we were eating in a café eating some nice hot muffins and hot chocolate! Well maybe not all of us. Gazzy said he wanted to try coffee, wasn't that a bad idea! He took a sip and immediately his face twisted into something between major constipation and plain sickness. He puked straight into his cup turning the black coffee into a more yellowy, green –ok you get the point. Hey, it wasn't my fault! I warned him. But Gazzy's Gazzy and likes to keep his pride. Anyway, suddenly my "voice" perks up and orders me to fly to London! When I ask him why all he says is...

"Just get your butt cheeks and I'll explain on the way!"

He has a way with words doesn't he?

Anyhoo, a good bye explanation txt to my mum (a Nokia gold! Sooo cool!) And a choc-chip cookie stop later, we're here, about 18 km above London. Down below me, with my sharp bird vision, I can see tiny square buildings and shops and even tinier colourful dots (presumably human heads) moving around.

"Hey! Earth to Max! Come in Max. Do you read me?" said a sarcastic voice beside me.

I hadn't even noticed Fang glide in beside me. "Huh? Oh, yeah. What?" I replied tilting my head to look at him.

"You still haven't told us why we're here... in LONDON!" he said shaking some black hair off his face. Even after the big makeover (in which Fang lost a great deal of hair) his hair has started to grow long again.

"Oh right...well truth to be told I really don't know," I replied. "The voice just said "go" and so we went. Oh and he also said that we will be meeting someone. I hope it's not another one of those creepy adult from that meeting we had a while ago."

"Wonderful," he muttered back. "And where do you suppose we look for this "person"? Where on earth do we stay? And what do we eat let alone pay for things?"

"Hey! I'm trying my best to contact the voice. Anyway, we aren't staying here for long _and_ I've at least $67 in my wallet. I wonder what the currency is in here."

"I think it's Euros!" piped up Angel who obviously had been listening to our conversation. "We are in Europe after all."

"No, that's not it. Euros are only used in . I think its pounds," said Nudge.

"Well enough chit chat. Let's go and get over with this," I said as I dived down slowly picking up speed. Then I gently did a flip and landed gracefully on a grassy field. It seemed to me like we were in a park of some sort. I could hear cars beeping nearby.

"Show off," Fang muttered as he landed.

I poked my tongue out at him and headed towards the direction of the sound.

Meanwhile, at the same park. A black cat perched was perched on a tree, watching the folk as they landed, with its green eyes. It purred absentmindedly and then jumped off the tree and walked away disappearing into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, I have time to continue my stories, after all the homework and tests. Sorry 4 the lateness of this update! I aced my test though!!! Hooray for me!**

***Does a jig***

**Anyway, where were we? Oh yeah…**

Fangs POV

We crossed the park and entered the city, and boy was it BIG and so…_busy! _Everywhere there was people running around and children playing…and also dropping ice cream and then bursting into tears. There were also dozens of shopping malls, each with its own fancy name and music bursting out of the doors. Uh oh! I didn't dare to look at Nudge.

I didn't have to.

She was practically doing a jig and jumping at the same time.

"Nudge? Do you need to go to the toilet or something?" asked Max wearily.

"Are you CRAZY??? Just look at this place!" she said waving her arms around. "It's like a...a shopping…PARADISE!"

"22, 23. There are 23 food courts and cafes in this…street!" announced Gazzy. "Just imagine how many there would be in every other street!"

I looked at Max who was listening to something Angel was saying.

"No Angel! We are most certainly not going to go to the pet shop!" Max said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Why not?" Angel asked said crossing her arms and putting on a pouting face.

"Because…because…er" said Max looking around for help. She was in for it. When Angel crosses her arms and puts on a pouting face, it takes hours to convince her or get her to agree to something. Max caught me looking and gave me a "HELP" look. I sighed and looked down at Angel.

"Angel, we don't have time to go to the pet shop. We are on a important mission remember?"

"Oh yeah? And what exactly is the "mission"?"

"Um...well..." I looked up at Max. "Max! Well you heard the her, what is the mission?"

"I know, I know! I'm trying to get Voice to talk but he is not listening." She said putting her hands on her forehead. She looked exactly like a fortune teller when they're about make a prediction.

Behind me I heard Gazzy shouting to Iggy.

"Look Iggy, look!" He said pointing to the sky.

"Uh... wanna rephrase that?! I can't see remember?" Iggy replied.

"But you can see white right?"

"Yeah, a bit."

"Well look at that building. Isn't it gigantic?"

I followed his his finger direction and looked up to see a gigantic building/castle. It was incredibly tall, with little towers poking out of the sides. What was really amazing about it was that it looked like it was made entirely out of white glass and mirrors.

"Wow,"said Iggy. "That _is_ awesome."

Max POV

I looked up to see what everyone was "wowing" at and saw the huge building

_That's it Max! That's where you need to go!_

Voice? Is that you? So like, can you be more specific about what that is and why we need to go there?

_It's a building, DUH! And there is someone there who you need to meet._

"Okay gang that building is where we need to go," I said turning to the flock.

"There?! Really?" asked Angel.

"Yep. There is someone there who we need to meet...or so says the voice. Lets go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Very sorry for the lateness of this update. I was busy writing a book and our computer had a virus attack so it was all messy!**

**Enjoy**

**:D**

Max's POV

So we were off to the "BIG BUILDING" like Dorthy and her gang off to visit our old pal the wizard of Oz. Sounds pretty fishy if you ask me. And who was this mysterious person we are supposed to meet.

_I'm actually surprised this time Max. You didn't go "charging off". I see there is an improvement!_

I froze to the spot. Voice?!

"Max?"

I turned to see Fang staring at me, tilting his head.

"Ah... I er…" I stuttered like a goldfish caught doing the konga. I let out a HUMPH, and turned back and stormed couple paces ahead. I hate it how Fang gives those looks. It makes me feel all hot and sweaty as if there something wrong with how look or something.

_That's because you're going through puberty…_

Voice! Erghh… Can you shut up about puberty! You're a voice in my head! You're not supposed to know anything about puberty! And can you not jump up on me like that!

_Sorry! I was merely congratulating you on your improvement. Jeez. And for information, I do know about puberty. In fact, I know everything you know…_

The word kept hanging there. You know everything I know?! What are you now, a stalker? I paused and smiled. Wow, it's been so long since you talked again. It felt really weird without you around.

_Holy doughnuts! Am I actually hearing Maximum Ride saying that she misses moi?!_

No it's not that you little twerp!

Silence.

I must have said that out loud because when I looked around, I saw everyone stop and stare at me.

"Uhh... Max? What's up?" asked Nudge raising an eyebrow.

"Ahahaha, ahh," I laughed nervously. "Ahem, um…sorry," I mumbled. Now people were really staring.

"Hey! Don't I know you?" Some guy yelled out.

"Uhh… no?"

"We should go," said Fang beside me and gripped my arm and led me forward as the others followed. After we were well away from the crowd he grabbed my shoulders and turned me around so I was facing him.

"What's wrong?" He asked staring into my eyes. "You're acting all jumpy lately. Its voice isn't it?"

"Yeah it is, but there's nothing wrong!" I said as I shrugged Fang of. "I'm perfectly fine!" I said as I turned around and banged face first into a shop window.

"Sure she is." I heard Gazzy mutter behind me.

I turned and glared at him and started to back away when I bumped into something. I turned to see a girl holding a tray of a dozen tiny bowls, dishes, cups and saucers. Some of which were now in the air.

"Hey!" the girl yelped as the whole tray tumbled. For a second I thought the whole tray would come crashing down along with its bowls and cups but what happened next really amazed. Faster than lightning, the girl launched forward and grabbed the tray in one hand and then zapped all different angles catching all the dishes and bowls without spilling a drop! We all stood there for couple of seconds gawping at her.

"That… was… AWSOME!" Gazzy said still staring at the tray then looked up at the girl. "Are you like related to Spiderman or something? Cause isn't that what he did?"

The girl laughed. "Oh no! Just some random trick I learnt."

I turned to apologize but stopped and really stared at her. She was one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen. She had pale white skin, short, glossy black, round hair. Cropped at the back but longer as it gets to the front, and then there were her eyes. They were the greenest eyes I've ever seen. They were so sparkly, I thought they were made out of emeralds or something.

I blinked and shook my head. "Sorry! I'm so sorry," I said to her.

She turned to me and gave me an award winning smile. "Oh its fine! No harm done!"

I then realized her beauty and quickly looked at Fang who, to my dismay, was gazing dreamily at the girl but then caught me glaring and quickly shifted his look towards the floor. The others were pretty much looking the same-apart from Iggy… who was staring mortified at her.

Wait! _What?_

Iggy couldn't see! Or could he? I looked back at Iggy.

"Er…I better get back to my work now!" The girls blurted out looking very nervous from our stares.

"Oh right!" I said then turned to the flock. "Come on."

And we went off once again towards the building.

~Nudge's POV~

"And to think it took us a whole 40 minutes to get here when it was only a 15 minutes' walk!" said Gazzy as we stood in front of a huge barred Iron Gate with a big Q on the middle of it. Through the gate, we saw a big pathway which led to a stair case which led to a door. Sprinklers were at either side of the pathway and big field full of garden flowers filled out the rest of the area.

"WOW! They must be rich!" said Angel.

"So, are we going to press the intercom?" asked Iggy.

"Sure. And when someone comes to answer it, what are we going to say? _Why hello there! We were just wondering if we could have a jolly good chat with some random person because our friend Max here has a voice in her head that TOLD US TO_?!" replied Gazzy in his imitating voice.

"Okay! Okay! I get it, I'll try and get at voice but don't blame me if he/she/it doesn't answer!" Max snapped back and then pressed the tips of her finger against her forehead, frowning in concentration.

"Everyone be silent! Max is about to perform a mass communication with aliens of the unknown world!"

Max opened one eye and gave Gazzy a piercing glare. "Drop it."

He smiled back at her sheepishly.

I shook my head.

~Max POV~

Come on voice, what now?

_Okay, ya know what? Can you please stop calling me "voice"! It's like calling someone, "wazzup anonymous!" or "how's it going no name?!"_

Fine then! What do you want me to call you? Bruce?

_No! Just let me think about it!_

First tell me what we're supposed to do now?

_Have you ever thought about using the intercom?_

Yeah, Iggy already pointed that out. But then what are we supposed to say?

_That someone called you and that your name is Maximum Ride, duh! This mysterious person is the one who called you and so he or she must be expecting you._

Ya sure this would work? I looked up at the building towering above me. It still looks a bit fishy to me.

_I'm sure all the fishes in the sea are offended by your remarks. Come on Max! Have I ever been wrong?_

I gracefully ignored him and turned back to the Flock who, I found, were getting comfortable on the footpath. Angel and Nudge were picking daisies on the footpath and Gazzy and Iggy settled down the bush and shrubs just outside the gate while Fang leaned against the wall. The shadow of his hair shaded his eyes from the sun but still some sunlight managed to catch his eye making them glint. Fang caught me looking and gave me a grin, raising an eyebrow. I flushed and looked away.

Jeez, I why do I always get caught unguarded, staring at him?

"Let's go," I announced.

They looked up at me.

"So what now?" asked Fang.

"We simply say that someone called us. Cause they did…otherwise we wouldn't be here…I think," I mumbled back still not looking at him.

Angel bobbed up and pushed the intercom.

"Hellooo?" a voice buzzed.

The flock turned towards me.

"Er…," I started. "Hi, my name is Maximum Ride and I'm here with my Flock. Someone wanted to see us?"

Silence.

"Maybe there not at home?" suggested Nudge.

"How can they be not at home? Someone just answered the intercom!" Gazzy pointed out.

Suddenly as we stared at the house, the main door of the building opened and a tall woman stepped out. She walked up to the gate and put her hand on the wall and suddenly the wall and the gate started to rumble and vibrate and then the gate slowly swung open. The woman then stepped up and smiled as she brought out her hand for a shake.

"Welcome Maximum Ride," she said. "Thank you for answering our call."

**So that's it for now. Hoping to update soon…when I have time.**


End file.
